


Fire and Water

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Michael's Crew origins, Pre-Fake AH Crew, and technically Ray's too, even though he's not part of the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Michael learned that he was a demigod in a horrible accident. His demigodhood led him to a life of crime. But he was able to make some friends along the way. (Michael's Crew origin story)





	Fire and Water

Michael Jones had an odd upbringing. He lived with his mother alone in Alderney City. He never knew who his father was and whenever he asked his mother about it, she blew him off. When he was around the age of 15, his school caught on fire. He ended up getting trapped inside the school without any way out. After the firemen had finally gotten him out, he was taken to the hospital. The doctors were stunned to find that there was no burns or smoke inhalation damaged. When his mother came to pick him up, she said it was finally time to tell him who his father was.

His mother sat him down and told him that she was a crazy girl in her youth. Michael told her that he didn’t really care how crazy she was, but she countered by telling him that she had a relationship with a guy who claimed to be a god, specifically the god of fire. She said that she ended up having Michael with him, then he left. But the so-called god told her that their son would be a demigod of fire. She didn’t know whether she should believe that of not, until today. She now believed that Michael’s father truly was the god of fire, and Michael was the demigod of fire by association. 

Michael didn’t know whether to think she was crazy or not, but it did give him a new fascination. If he was the so-called demigod of fire, he thought he should learn more about fire. He wanted to learn how to control fire. He started experimenting with explosives. With explosive mishaps, he was able to learn that fire could not burn him. And if he really concentrated, he could will where the fire could go.

He decided that he liked explosives, so he decided to do some demolition around the city. Crews around began to pick up on this and started to hire him. He continued his school, while being a demo-man on the side. One day, one of his explosions went wrong, and he thought it would be best for him to get out of the city. His next bright idea was to move to Liberty City instead.

He was in Liberty City being a demo-man for hire for a few years, known by the name Mogar. He became fairly well known in the underground. One day, he was leaving a meeting with a potential client on Staunton Island at night.

“I still need a bit more cash so I can at least buy the explosives,” Michael started as he walked outside the building.

The client looked confused. “You need a specific type of explosive? I thought that you just blow shit up.”

“Over the years, I’ve learned that more goes into it.”

“Well, I’ll see if I can get you what you-” the client was cut off by a bullet going through his head.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” Michael yelled. He looked around to try and see if he could see where that bullet came from. He saw the face of a man sitting on the roof of the building across the street. The face seemed to see Michael too, so he started to run to the fire escape.

Michael tried to run across the street to see if he could catch the guy.

The guy hopped off the fire escape and Michael when Michael caught him. “What the hell,” then he realized who the man who had sniped his client was. “Brownman?” the sniper nodded to answer his question. “I was trying to work out a demolition deal with that guy. Why’d you snipe him.”

“Ppppssssshhhh. I got paid,” Brownman replied with a shrug.

“And you killed the guy I was trying to get to pay me more!” Michael snapped angrily.

“Chill, bro. you’ll be able to get more money.” Brownman shrugged again.

“Yeah, well some of us had to pay rent this month,” Michael spat in response.

Brownman looked him up and down. “Dude, you are really angry.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

“Why don’t you cool down,” Brownman said. He manipulated the water from a nearby puddle to spring up and dowse Michael. As soon as the water touched Michael, it evaporated and turned into steam. “Wow, you’re hot with anger. I’ve never seen someone who can produce that much heat.”

Michael stared at Brownman, stunned. “And I’ve never seen anyone who can manipulate water with their mind before.”

“What _are_ you?” they both asked at the same time. 

“Listen, let’s grab some Chipotle,” Brownman suggested. Michael nodded and followed Brownman. They both got to the restaurant and sat down. “So, you wanna talk or...?”

Michael sighed. “I’m sure my explanation won’t be nearly as interesting as yours. I inexplicably survived a fire when I was a kid, completely unharmed. Doctors couldn’t figure it out, but my mom said she had a kid with the god of fire. I’m that kid, so that makes me the demigod of fire. I’m immune to fire and can manipulate it to some sorta degree. Crazy shit, right?” 

Brownman slammed his hand on the table. “Dude! My mom slept with the god of water and made me! That’s how I was able to maneuver the water! We’re both demigods!” he called out excitedly.

“Dude, we’re in public. Calm your shit,” Michael instructed. Brownman calmed himself. 

“We can be, like, demibros,” Brownman replied with a smile.

“If we’re gonna be demibros, we should probably know each other’s names.”

“Well, I’m Ray,” Brownman introduced. “So, what’s your real name, Mogar?”

“Michael. And this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

And with that Mogar and Brownman shared their contacts. They started working for the same people, that way they couldn’t interfere with each other’s job’s again. Eventually they moved in with each other, because they really did become demibros.

One day, Michael had got the mail and brought it back up to their apartment. “Got the mail,” he announced as he walked in.

Ray was playing his Xbox. “Anything interesting?”

“Bill, advertisement, another bill,” then Michael paused when he got to a letter from Los Santos. “A job offer, I think,” he said as he looked the letter over. 

Ray paused his game and got up to see the letter. “Dude, open it up.”

Michael dropped the rest mail, and opened it up. It was a letter from a Geoff Ramsey, offering the two of them positions on a new crew. “Ramsey’s offering us jobs.”

“How can we trust this guy?”

“A while ago, I did some research on famous criminals. One of the crews I researched was the Rooster Crew. It has disbanded a few years ago. Rumors spread that Church and Caboose switched teams, Simmons had relocated to Mexico, Sarge had become an arms dealer, and nobody really knew what happened to Grif,” Michael explained. “But, here we have Grif, or Geoff Ramsey, making us a job offer.”

“So, this means we’re taking this?”

“He provided us with two plane tickets.”

Ray sighed. “I guess that means we’re in.”

The two of them packed and got on a plane to Los Santos. They dropped their stuff off at a hotel, and drove to the address Ramsey had provided them. The building was a swanky apartment building.

“This seems a little too good for us.”

Michael shrugged. “Eh, give it a chance.”

They both walked in and were greeted by a young woman with long red hair. “You must be Mogar and Brownman,” she greeted them.

Michael started at her. He thought her body was gorgeous, her face was gorgeous, everything about her was gorgeous. “Michael,” Ray snapped to get his attention. “Focus.”

Michael coughed. “Right, I don’t suppose you’re Ramsey, are you?” he asked.

“‘Fraid not. I’m another recent hire to help out with behind the scenes. But you can call me Lindsay,” she flirted.

“And I’m Michael,” he awkwardly flirted back.

“Oh, my gods, it’s like you’ve never seen a woman before,” Ray complained. 

“Relax, you’re getting so flustered that I can see the smoke rolling off of you, Mr. Demigod of fire.”

Michael stared at her stunned. “Wait, how did you…?”

“I’m the demigoddess daughter of the queen of the gods,” she answered.

“I’m the demigod son of the god of water, just letting you know so I don’t feel left out,” Ray added.

“You guys will fit right in here, now follow me. We’re gonna go meet up with Geoff.” The boys followed her to the evaluator. The went up to the penthouse and saw a bigger woman, and a skinny blonde guy with a huge nose watching TV. “I got the new guys,” she announced.

“Excellent. Bring them to Geoff,” the other woman instructed.

“Gotcha, Jack.” 

“But are they like us?” the other guy asked in a British accent.

“Gavin,”’ Jack warned.

“Ignore them,” Lindsay instructed as she led Michael and Ray down the hall. She stopped at one of the doors. “Geoff. I brought the new hires.”

“Bring them in,” the man on the other side of the door instructed. Lindsay opened the door and pushed Michael and Ray inside. “Mogar, Brownman, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said as he got up to greet the two of them. “My name is Geoff Ramsey. I’m constructing a new crew that can be a follow-up to the Rooster Crew, and I’ve heard of your work from all across the country. So, I want to offer you spots on this new crew,” he explained.

“I don’t know, we don’t really know that much about-” Ray started. 

“We happily accept,” Michael interrupted.

“Dude, you don’t want to work for him. You just want to see this Lindsay chick,” Ray argued.

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m happy you’re going the crew. Now, I’m not sure if you’re anything like the rest of us in the crew,” Geoff started. 

“Oh, they’re demigods too,” Lindsay interrupted.

“Seriously?”

“Demigod son of god of fire,” Michael answered.

“And god of water is me padre,” Ray answered as well.

“Dammit Lindsay, you stole all my fun.” Geoff pouted. Lindsay shrugged in response. “Whatever, just go introduce them to Jack and Gavin,” he instructed.

Lindsay nodded and exited the room. “And also,” Lindsay tapped Michael’s shoulder. “if you’re interested in me enough to join this crew, then maybe we should hang out and get to know each other,” Lindsay suggested.

Michael nodded. “I think I’d Like that. The romantic stuff can come later,” he said with a wink.

“Ooh, forward. I like that.” 

“GGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Ray yelled loudly in response to seeing this.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the origin story of June. Ryan's is next month, but it will probably be after the first week of July because of RTX (which I will be a Guardian at). Then _Causing Chaos_ will be coming in August. I wrote 2 things for fics today. Wow.


End file.
